The blood-retinal barrier will be investigated in normal and experimentally diabetic animals (rats) by light and electron microscopic methods. First, the tracer fluorescein and vitreous fluorophotometry will be used to test barrier permeability clinically. Results will then be compared with fluorescence microscopic observations on freeze-dried specimens and electron microscopic evaluations of barrier permeability to horseradish peroxidase.